Nanny's Valentine's Date
by Steffie1
Summary: Nanny has a date with a handsome rooster. As they were suspicious about her date's intentions, Igor and Duckula decided to follow them...


Hello everyone, and welcome to my brand-new Count Duckula fan-fic

This story was meant to be for Valentine's Day, but unfortunately I wasn't able to post it on that day because of my modem. So, this is a very belated Valentine's fic ^^;

Er, not as good as I wanted it to be. Oh well.

Characters you recognize (c) Cosgrove Hall Characters you don't recognize, Story (c) to me, Steffie

Enjoy ^_^

Nanny's Valentine's Date

Transylvania, home of the blood-thirsty vampire duck Count Duckula. This country is a land filled with a dark and eerie atmosphere, thanks to this vampire duck. But, not today. Oh no, dear boys and ghouls, today is the day when the romantic spread their love around while the lonely people become more depressed when they realize no one loves them. Yes, today is Valentine's Day.

*Meanwhile inside Castle Duckula*

Igor groaned in pain as he noticed the sickening sight of the young master decorating the fireplace with pink cut-out hearts, little Cupid statuettes and valentine's day cards. The elderly fowl knew that the young master would buy cards for himself, since no one else would do such a thing.  
"May I ask what M'Lord is doing?" the butler grimaced as the bright pink hearts burnt his eyes.  
"What am I doing? Igor, I am celebrating Valentine's Day!" the young mallard stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Igor inwardly rolled his eyes, but he still wore his deadpan expression.  
"But M'Lord, I don't see any need for this stupid holiday! It's just a stupid marketing scheme created so that certain stores would become richer on this particular day. Why must one only use this day to express their....ugh...love for one another?" "Igor, Igor, Igor." Duckula shook his head in defeat, "Is it not important for us to show love for our love ones? Why not use this particular day to express it? So what if it's just a marketing scheme? We must show love for our fellow man"  
"Even then M'Lord, I still can't see why we can't use real hearts, instead of those horrendous pieces of paper. I mean, they look nothing like the organ they're supposed to represent, M'Lord."

Count Duckula shivered in disgust. Why must his faithful butler be so obsessed with the dark and the eerie? Why couldn't he, for once in his undead life, enjoy something that's considered normal?  
"But Igor, those hearts aren't supposed to look like its namesakes. They're supposed to symbolize love, am I right, Nanny?" the mallard turned his head to take a quick glance at the hen. But, to his surprise, she wasn't there. "Igor, did you see Nanny anywhere? Now that I think about it, I never saw her today." the young count quacked nervously. "No, M'Lord. In fact, I haven't seen her at all today either"  
"That's strange. Why didn't we see her at all?"

Before Igor could suggest anything to the mallard, the doorbell rang.  
"I'll get it!" Nanny's voice bellowed as she bashed through the wall of the room Duckula and Igor were in. The eyes of both fowls widened when they noticed that Nanny looked completely different. The hen had her hair curled and her face had a hint of makeup. Nanny wore a black dress with matching shoes, a diamond necklace, white boa and a diamond tiara. "Hello Mr. Igor and Master Duckula. Goodbye Mr. Igor and Count Duckula." the hen huffed as she tried her best to scurry towards the front door. Curious as to her strange behaviour, both fowls followed her.

To Igor and Count Duckula's surprise, Nanny opened the front door without smashing it at all. "Guess she finally learnt that she mustn't break the front door? About time." Count Duckula whispered in his butler's ear. Both fowls then noticed a handsome rooster dressed in a black tuxedo. He was a full head taller than Nanny and his feathers were the same colour as hers. The rooster even looked as if he could be a bodybuilder.  
"'Ello Saul, 'ow are you?" Nanny greeted the handsome fowl, giving him a bear hug. The rooster returned the gesture.  
"Hello Emma,how are you doing? Are you ready to go to the Aphrodite's Love Restaurant?"

"Waitaminute! Nanny, do you know this guy?" Count Duckula quacked as he stood with arms akimbo. Igor wore a suspicious expression as he stared at the rooster.  
"Why, yes, Duckyboos. This is Saul. He--" "Oh, so he's your date, Nanny? So, that's why you're all dressed up"  
"Well yes, Duckyboos. Saul, this is Master Duckula and Mr. Igor. Mr. Igor, Master Duckula, this is Saul"  
"Hello there. Emma told me so much about you. It's great seeing you both." The rooster smiled while he shook the hands of both fowls. He frowned a bit when he shook Igor's hand (he even gave Nanny a quick glance.)

After the introductions, Nanny and Saul left for their date. Count Duckula wore a worried expression.  
"Igor, maybe we should follow them? What if Nanny's in trouble"  
"But M'Lord, Nanny can look after herself"  
"Yes, but what if he tricks her into marrying him? Then we'll lose Nanny. She's the only person I know that can tolerate our antics for so long. Many women would've forced us to change; and that's not always so good. Plus, what if I hire a new Nanny, and she forces me to eat meat with my vegetables"  
"You make it sound like it's a terrible loss, M'Lord"  
"But Igor, when Nanny's gone, who will raise the next generation? I also doubt the new housemaid will appreciate your...unique tastes as much as Nanny"  
"I'm afraid M'Lord has a good point there"  
"So, what are we waiting for? Let's save Nanny!"

*Much later, Aphrodite's Love Restaurant*

Igor and Count Duckula entered the posh restaurant in their disguise. Igor wore a black tuxedo with a tall top hat, while Duckula wore a grey curly wig, a red dress with matching shoes and gloves (his trademark outfit was underneath). Igor asked the waiter if they could have a table that was close to where Nanny and her date sat. The mallard groaned when he realized that the chickens were speaking to one another in a language he doesn't understand.

"The language they're speaking in sounds pretty Greek to me, Igor"  
"That is because it is, M'Lord"  
"Very funny, Igor." the mallard groaned. Moments later, his eyes widened as he turned his attention once again to the hen and her date. Igor whipped his head around to notice exactly what shocked the young master.

Nanny's date was showing her a small box. Not just any box, but a box that was occupied by an expensive-looking engagement ring. That could only mean one thing!  
"Nanny, no! Don't accept his proposal!" Duckula quacked as he pounced on his housemaid, losing his wig and the rest of his disguise in the process. The waiter closest to the table was about to pry the mallard off, but stopped the moment he felt Igor's glare.  
"Duckyboos?!" Nanny clucked in surprise, "Mr. Igor? W'at are you doin' 'ere?"

"Never mind that! Nanny, please don't leave us!" Duckula begged as he sat on his knees.  
"Master Duckula, what do you mean? You're makin' your poor Nanny all confused." the hen clucked as she clutched her head in confusion. Saul looked just as confused as his date.  
"Nanny, the Master believes that you are accepting Saul's hand in marriage." Igor explained to the confused hen.

To Duckula and Igor's confusion, Nanny and Saul laughed hysterically. "Duckyboos, you think I'm--oh hohoho!" Nanny tried to speak between her laughter.  
"Hey, what's so funny?" Count Duckula demanded. After a minute, the chickens finally sobered up.  
"Duckyboos, Mr. Igor, Saul is my brother"  
"What"  
"It's true! I was planning on asking my girlfriend's hand in marriage, so I asked Emma to help me rehearse for tonight."

The mallard felt his cheeks burn from embarrassment. He turned to face Igor, who looked smug for some reason or other.  
"Well, since you are all here, how about we all have dinner? It's on me!" Saul suggested.

As Count Duckula and his servants celebrate Valentine's Day with Saul, I fear I must bid ye farewell.

Goodnight out there...whatever you are!

The End 


End file.
